Escape from Digging to a Magical World
by SugarSorceress09
Summary: I swear, I must be the only Holes ff author that does crossovers. Okay, Zero goes to Hogwarts. ... And that's it. I stink at summaries.
1. Of Buzzard Attacks and Mysterious Letter

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KITA!!!  
  
Thank you.  
  
=Kita is a Cool NaME!!=  
  
Stop it Juhi. I'm trying to write.  
  
=SRRy Nikki Mak tha names RaveN!=  
  
Oh, well /pardon me/. Do you mind?  
  
Thank you.  
  
Okay, I know that the timeline in this fic is completely off course, but then, so are 62% of the other holes fanfics out there.  
  
"speech" ^thought^ /italic/ ~Kita~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Holes or Harry Potter.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^  
  
The D-tent Boys looked up from their digging as a large, tawny owl fluttered above their heads.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, hey, it's one o' them buzzards, man."  
  
"Please don't hurt me little buzzard! I'm sorry I made your nest explode into the pretty dancing flames!" At this, the rest of the boys looked weirdly at ZigZag. The owl descended.  
  
"Oh no! It's gonna eat Zero!"  
  
"Zero, man, watch out!"  
  
"Chill out guys; it's just an owl." Said Caveman. The owl dropped a letter on Zero's head.  
  
"Whoa, what is it Zero?" They crowded around Zero's hole. Unfortunately, at that very moment the water truck drove up.  
  
"What are all you girl scouts doing lollygagging around?" Asked Mr. Sir. "Find something?"  
  
"No Mr. Sir." answered Zero, quickly shoving the letter into his pocket.  
  
"Well get back to work! This isn't a girl scout camp." He said, eyeing them.  
  
"Yes Mr. Sir."  
  
* * *  
  
Back in d-tent, Zero sat alone with his letter. ^Who would be writing to me?^ he wondered. ^Maybe . Nah.^  
  
Zero sighed. There was no way it could be his mother writing to him; she was gone. He opened the letter. A barrage of jumbled up letters and words jumped out at him.  
  
^Darn!^ he thought. ^I'm still not very good at reading! Maybe I should wait for Stanley to get back .^ Zero figured he could at least try, though.  
  
Dear Mr. Zeroni,  
  
He read. ^What? Stanley and mom are the only ones who know my real name.^  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
^That settles It.^ he thought ^either I really need to brush up on my reading, or the heat has finally made me crazier than a man trapped in a room with moldy cheese.^ ^-Moldy cheese?-^ asked another part of his brain. ^Hey, I'll have you know that moldy cheese can be very frightening.^ ^-Whatever.-^ ^ . I just had a conversation in my head. I really am going crazy. Uh . I'm just gonna wait for Stanley now.^  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^  
  
The idea of moldy cheese being scary belongs to Cassandra_Claire.  
  
Welp, that's all for now, and people who aren't crazy about Zero stories, never fear! Twitch will be joining him in second year! ~Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!~ Stop that Kita. You've picked a bad time to make up a rhy- ARG! DAMN YOU! IT'S CONTAGOIUS!!! ~ ^_^ ~  
  
Anyway, I figure those two are the only ones young enough to be accepted to Hogwarts, but the other boys will be in touch through constant letters! ~And if you have a problem, don't waste your time telling me, 'cause this is my story! Mwahahahahahahahaha!~ Kita! And technically, it's /my/ story. ~Hmph.~  
  
Okay people, I'm having trouble on this one /really/ important decision that will affect the hole (sorry, couldn't help it) story, *glares* ~*looks innocent*~ So I'm asking you guys for help.  
  
Should I have Zero go during: Harry & co. 6th year Harry & co. 1st year MWPP era Tell in your [enter word 'review' here, capitalized, in bold, underlined, and circled, with arrows pointing to it] 


	2. Of Hotwiring Motorcycles and Stranger to...

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I am just so lazy and I hate typing so the chapters have been piling up in my notebook for awhile. Plus school started again and I have midterms to deal with so suck it up. Anywho, Zero will be in 1st year while Harry and co. Are in 6th. Um...Ok on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Holes or Harry Potter or even this story. Although it is under my name Kita is the one who really wrote it. ~Thank you for finally giving me some credit.~ Don't push it Kita.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^  
  
Zero sat in the Wreck Room, watching as the other boys came in from their digging. When Caveman entered he called him over. The two went into D-tent and sat down on Caveman's cot.  
  
"What is it Hector?" He asked.  
  
"I want you to look at this." Zero handed Caveman the letter. When he finished reading, he let out a low whistle.  
  
"This is way too intense to be some prank." He said.  
  
"Yeah. What I don't understand is; why am I getting it? Even if I /was/ magical, or whatever that thing says, How would I get too this school anyway? The only way we could escape from this place would be to Hijack the newbie bus." As if on Que., An owl swooped through the door of the tent, dropped a letter on the coot, and swooped out again. Zero blinked. "Okay, this is just weird." They read the new letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Zeroni, We realize that transportation to England ("England!" cried caveman) may be a bit hard to come by, so we have arranged for someone to pick you up tomorrow morning.  
  
"I don't think these people realize how early you get up here, do you?"  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, D-tent was woken by the way-too-cheery voice of 'Dr.' Pendanski.  
  
"Rise and Shine boys. Smilin' faces, that's what I like too see. Open up them peepers Jose." (Magnet grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like the Spanish translation of 'hag') Pendanski, of course, had no knowledge of this and simply continued his blabbering. "This is America, we speak English here Jose. Ah, you look like your ready for some good healthy digging today Brian."  
  
The boys rolled their eyes. Twitch was always energetic, no matter what.  
  
* * *  
  
Zero climbed out of his hole, and spat. Then he sat down by Stanley's hole, where they could talk with out interference.  
  
"So have you gotten any more news from this mysterious school?" Zero looked surprised.  
  
"I thought that was just some weird dream."  
  
"Well then, we must have some sort of telepathic connection or something, 'cause I had the same 'dream'."  
  
"Weird." The two boys continued conversing as Caveman finished his hole, spat in it, and they began to walk back to camp.  
  
"I SAID NO! THE BOY IS GOING TO STAY RIGHT HERE, AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! . . . SCHOOL!?! HA! THE IDIOT BOY CAN'T EVEN READ!" Zero and Caveman looked at each other. Who was it the warden was yelling at? Could the mysterious Hogwarts really exist? "Excuse me? You will get me my nail polish /now/." Caveman's eyes widened. Who was it that caused the Warden to order Mr. Sir to bring her her infamous rattlesnake venom nail polish? The stranger was in for a great deal of pain . . . There came a slashing sound from inside the cabin, and then silence. "How . . . how can this be?" The Warden's voice was no longer angry, but disbelieving. "You didn't so much as flinch when I scratched you."  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, Mademoiselle, I will be taking Hector now." Came an unfamiliar male voice. A middle-aged man with graying brown hair stepped out of the cabin and started walking towards the two boys. There were several long, angry slashes across his face; clear evidence of the Warden' brutal nails, but he paid them no heed. "Hello Hector. My name is Remus Lupin."  
  
^~^~^  
  
And I thought about leaving it there, but then I thought 'nah'.  
  
^~^~^  
  
He offered a hand, but Zero didn't take it.  
  
"Hello Mr. Lupin. Name's Stanley."  
  
"Hey Caveman, Zero. Who's this?" asked X-ray as he walked up to them.  
  
"This is Mr. Lupin." Said Caveman. "He's here to take Zero to England. This is X-ray, Mr. Lupin."  
  
"Whatever. Hey Loopy, is that your motorcycle?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Why?"  
  
"Well, I thought you should know that it's being hot-wired." Caveman and Zero looked around. Sure enough, there was Twitch, sitting behind the controls of a gigantic motorcycle, running his fingers over it and twitching like mad.  
  
"Oh, I'm not worried. That was Sirius' bike, and he no doubt made it difficult for even a skilled wizard to ride. It would be a miracle for a muggle to. I find it highly unlikely that your friend would be able to start it." Immediately, there was a deafening roar as the motorcycle began zooming toward them. Zero, Caveman, and X-Ray hurried out of the way; they knew better than to interfere when Twitch got his hands on anything with a motor and wheels, but Lupin just stood there, looking surprised. Right when it looked as though he would be hit, the motorcycle rose into the air; along with Twitch.  
  
"WHOO-HOO!" he cried. Lupin grabbed a piece of wood from his pocket and pointed it at the bike, shouting something inaudible. The bike came to the ground, and Twitch got off, beaming and twitching uncontrollably. ""awesome!"" he cried. "Can I go again!?!" Lupin didn't seem to hear him. He was looking from Twitch, to the motorcycle, and back again.  
  
"Can it be?" he murmured.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^  
  
Whew! That took all morning and a good portion of the afternoon to type, and I still have to do Chapter three now! (which has been finished and waiting to be typed for days in my notebook for days now . . .) *groan* ~What are you complaining about? It's not that bad.~ Easy for you to say. /You/ didn't have to type the bloody thing. All you did was write it. ~Hey, that's pretty hard too, ya know!~ *raises eyebrow* ~Okay, maybe it's really easy . . . So what?~ grr . . . ~Uh . . . maybe you should do review responses now. runs off to cower in corner~ God forsaken muse . . .  
  
Texas Volcano: Sorry, can't do. Trust me, if I could I would, but ff.net doesn't let me. ~Keh, why should I do what /you/ tell me?~ *sweatdrop* Uh . . . I think what Kita means is we already have plans for Twitch.  
  
Lil Chubby One: Well, does this count as an update? There'll (hopefully) be another one later toady too . . . Thanx for adding me to your AA List! We really appreciate it! Your story is pretty cool too.  
  
Nosilla: Bump poke? Whatever. Kita thanks you deeply for the complement. ~I do? What are you- Mmmphh!~ ^_^; Anyway, thanx!  
  
CoolGirlEmily: ^_^ Thank you! As you read above, I'm partially going with your vote. Keep Reading!  
  
MissLKid: Konnichiwa! Thanx! im me about that fic-thing you suggested. We'll discuss it over a spot of virtual green tea. ^_^  
  
Gavie: You have got to stop using my login name! I refuse to reply to SugarSorceress09 when that's me! Oh, and sorry for not making it MWPP era. Kita and I toyed with it a bit, and ~What do you mean WE toyed with it? I am the soul plotter! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!~ . . . Anyway . . . review as Gavroche Rules next time, PLEAZ! 


	3. Of Screeching Portraits, Cannons fans, a...

Okay then, as promised, here's chapter three!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Holes or Harry Potter  
  
Oh, and by the way, there are spoilers for the 5th book in here, although I don't know why this would matter because if you hadn't read it yet you wouldn't be sitting here reading bloody ff, you'd be out there reading it!  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The motorcycle lowered to the ground on some dark street in the middle of nowhere. Zero climbed off the bike and stretched; he'd had no idea the ride would take that long! Once that was done, he straightened up and looked around curiously. None of the surroundings seemed magical to him.  
  
"Here, look at this paper." Said Lupin. Zero took it curiously. Suddenly, a houses appeared seemingly out of nowhere, causing him to jump about ten feet in the air.  
  
Zero followed Lupin into Number 12, Grimmauld Place.  
  
* * *  
  
An earsplitting scream pierced the air.  
  
"/FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS---/"  
  
Lupin rushed forward and tugged at the curtains around a large portrait of a woman. They swung shut and silence reined again, but not for long.  
  
"Listen, Mrs. Weasley, I swear it wasn't me this time." A young woman entered the room. She looked like she was in her 20s and had short spiked hair that was . . . PINK!?!  
  
"Of course you didn't, dear." Another woman entered the room, this one a pleasant, plump middle aged lady with flaming red hair. "Ah, hello Remus. And who's this?" The two women looked curiously at Zero.  
  
"Molly, Tonks, this is Hector Zeroni. Hector, this is Molly Weasley and Nymphandora Tonks."  
  
"Don't call me Nymphandora." Interrupted Tonks. "I hate that name. It's just Tonks." Now three more people came down the stairs. They were kids, and looked like they were only 4 or 5 years older than him. There were two kids with red hair that looked like siblings, and in-between them was a bushy brown haired girl.  
  
"I'm telling you, this year the Cannons are taking the Cup." The red haired boy was saying.  
  
"Don't be silly Ron. I'm just as much a Cannon fan as you are, but really, they don't stand a chance against the Shooting Stars." Countered his sister.  
  
"You only like them because they're an all girl team." He said. "The cannons have Tragob. He's the best chaser there's been in centuries!"  
  
"You say that about every new player the Cannons get."  
  
"Because it's true!"  
  
"Oh, so I suppose Troy's the best seeker ever, right? But the moment they get a new one, /he'll/ be the best. Admit it."  
  
"He'll be better! But for now, Troy dominates!" The girl raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And what about Harry?"  
  
"Once he joins then . . . wait . . . NOT FUNNY GINNY!"  
  
"I was simply making a point."  
  
The brown haired girl was the first to notice Zero.  
  
"Hello." She said. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley," she gestured to the red haired boy, "and his sister, Ginny Weasley." She pointed to the red-head girl. "Who are you?"  
  
Zero remained silent.  
  
"Well, that's rather rude. You could at least answer us." Still, nothing came out of the boy's mouth. "Listen you," Hermione was rather angry now. "I don't know what your parents taught you, but-"  
  
At the mention of his parents, Zero was thrown into thought. His parents? His dad was dead. And his mom . . . Zero didn't know what had happened to his mom. She had never come back after leaving him in Laney Park. ^For all I know,^ he thought, ^She could be dead too . . . ^  
  
Recognizing the look in the boy's eyes, (Kami knows she had seen it in Harry's enough) Hermione relented.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to . . ."  
  
"It's okay." Zero interrupted her. It was the first time he had spoken since departing from Camp Green Lake. "You didn't know."  
  
"So, what's your name?" Asked Ron, probably more to break the silence than as an attempt to ask an intelligent question, for this was a very stupid question, and as we all know, Zero doesn't answer stupid questions.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
So what do you think? Pretty good for having been written on the bus and in-between classes, ne? Review and tell all! 


	4. Of Newfound Names, The Unseperable Trio,...

Lalalalalalala . . . I am the laziest person in the world. Plus, I don't like to type so these chapters may take a while to get up . . . Sorry! But I'll have to update eventually, I suppose. Oh, and HW 'n' stuff is cutting down on my writing time, AND Kita's wasting all her muse-y inspiration stuff on non-important things for when I'm bored in class . . . whatever. Time for another chapter! Lalalalalalala . . .  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Zero followed the other children through the house, catching sight of more odd-looking people. He saw a man with greasy black hair that didn't look very friendly, and two more red-haired men, one with long hair tied back in a ponytail and a snake-fang earring, and one that was middle-aged and balding, who were obviously more Weasleys. Once he even spotted a man with a peg-leg and crazy eye talking to Lupin ("What were you thinking bringing that outsider in here? He's a spy. CONSTANT VIGALANCE!")  
  
When they reached the landing, there were more Weasleys standing there. These were twins, only about seven years older than Zero. They seemed to be listening intently to a flesh colored piece of string that was stuck in each of their ears and trailing off the side of the stairwell, and didn't even seem to notice the kids.  
  
"Here's your room." Said Ron, gesturing to a door. "I'm pretty sure we got rid of all the doxys." Zero made no reply. "Come on, we'll introduce you to Harry. He should be arriving any minute now."  
  
^~^~^  
  
Okay, I was going to make Harry be all depressed and anti-social, but I'm not good at writing angst so . . .  
  
^~^~^  
  
They journeyed back downstairs as the door opened and the portrait started shrieking again. In the doorway stood a scrawny boy with messy black hair, wire rimmed glasses, and a thunderbolt scar on his forehead.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Harry, mate, good to see ya."  
  
Zero and Ginny stood back, watching as the three friends were reunited, Ginny with an almost resentful look on her face, Zero silently. Like always.  
  
The trio broke apart.  
  
"Hullo Ginny." Said the black-haired boy. He turned to Zero. "Hullo. What's your name?" The boy looked rather uneasy, as though he were waiting for something unpleasant. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." His look of nervousness soon changed to confusion as Zero made no reaction.  
  
"Hector." He said, before turning to walk back up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Back on the landing, the four teenagers were mystified. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were wondering about the odd boy. Harry's thoughts, however, took a slightly different course.  
  
^Why didn't he react to my name?^ He pondered. ^Why didn't he scan my forehead; gawk at my scar? I mean, it's not that I regret it or anything, but...^ Harry's thoughts were cut short as he was tightly embraced by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh, Harry dear, it's wonderful to see you!" She then began fussing over the state of his clothes and how skinny he was. Sometime during this, he spied Ginny turn and ascend the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny walked down the hall, lost in thought. ^It's not fair. I've been trying for years to fit into their little group. I was always the outcast; the fourth wheel on the tricycle. I never managed to break into their little group, but now this new kid comes and I bet he'll just push his way in with no problem at all, and I'll be left to the sidelines again.^ She was thinking so hard about this concept, that she didn't realize she was on a collision course until it was too late . . .  
  
/WHAM!!!/  
  
Ginny fell to the ground. Hard.  
  
"Ow . . ." She looked up and saw Hector rubbing his head. "Sorry, I didn't see you there" she stood up, then offered him her hand. He just stared at it for awhile, then reached out -rather tentatively- and grabbed it.  
  
"Thanks." He said. Ginny noted that 'thanks' seemed to be an almost foreign word to him; as though he was surprised that anyone would help him.  
  
"C'mon." She said, breathlessly. "Supper's probably ready."  
  
"Yeah . . . yeah, okay." And so they walked down the hall.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
~THE END! Yep, that's right, no more story for you people. Nah, Nah. : P~ *bonks Kita on head* ~Nighty . . . nigh . . . t . . . *falls to ground*~ Welp, that's it for chapter 4, Review pleaz!  
  
Oh, and this ISN'T a Ginny/Zero fic! ISN'T. As in IS NOT. Please, she's like four years older than him. Honestly, people. 


End file.
